Winter Wonderland
by mcbway
Summary: Rachel and Finn are on vacation in Aspen and Rachel wants to learn how to ski. Finn hires a skiing instructor, not kowing it is Quinn Fabray. Quinn tries to teach Rachel and falls madly in love. Can she woo Rachel?
1. Prologue

**Title:**Winter Wonderland

**Pairing:**Quinn/Rachel

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing!

**Summary:** Rachel and Finn are on vacation in Aspen and Rachel wants to learn how to ski. Finn's not patient enough, so he hires a skiing instructor, not knowing that is Quinn Fabray. So while Finn's enjoying his vacation, Quinn tries to teach Rachel to ski and falls madly in love with her.

**A/N**: My mother language is not english, so please be kind :) and have fun reading.

**Prologue**

"You really don't want to come with us? Aspen is wonderful this time of the year." Rachel was still trying to get Kurt and Blaine to go with them for a winter vacation in Aspen.

Kurt laughed. "Darling, it's a little to late to ask again, you're just seconds away from checking in."

Rachel sighed. "I just wanted to make sure."

"You just don't want to be alone with Finn."

"Why wouldn't I want to be alone with Finn? He's my boyfriend."

"Whose rhetorical skills are limited to computer games." Kurt laid one hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It won't be that bad. You'll just have to teach him to speak about other things than computer games. It can't be that hard, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Teaching Finn to talk about something other than computer games, was like trying to get Rachel to eat meat. "Kurt, say goodbye to Rachel and then let's go."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Finn?"

"No."

"Are you still mad at him for ruining your sweater?"

"It was the new Dolce and it was my favorite!" Kurt started to pout.

"It was a mistake. Could have happened to anyone."

"Everyone knows that you don't wash a Dolce sweater with 90°C, it's bound to shrink!" Blaine sighed and wound one arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'm sure Finn is sorry, where is that boy actually?" Blaine looked around and then he spotted the tall young man at the check-in. "Still checking in?"

"The line was long." Rachel defendet her sometimes, slow boyfriend. "See, here he comes. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He grinned down at her and gave her her boarding ticket. "I can't wait, it's been I while that I've been skiing."

"Skiing? I thought we wanted to have a romantic getaway?"

Finn's face fell. Hadn't he made it clear that it was a sports-vacation? "Oh, I … I am sure we have enough time for that too. It's just, I really, really want to ski again. I had so much fun last year when Burt and Kurt took me to ski for the first time." He lit up like a christmas tree. "Remember Kurt?" He looked at his step-brother.

"Yeah, all that cold snow and yeah the cold."

"I didn't know you can ski, Kurt." Blaine looked in wonder at this boyfriend.

"I can't. While dad and Finn were skiing, I was getting a manicure and massage."

Rachel smiled. That was something she could live with. "Oh, nice. I'll do that."

Finn immediately started to protest: "But Rachel, I thought we would do this together."

"But Finn, I can't ski. Do you think you can teach me?" Kurt snorted.

"Rachel, babe, you know that I'm not a good teacher. I'm a great leader, yeah, but I'm a really bad teacher. We'll just get you a skiing instructor and when you're good enough you can ski with me, alright?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel mumbled.

"Great! So let's go! I can't wait. I'm so happy that your fathers gave us this trip as a present for Christmas." Else they wouldn't have been able to afford even one day at Aspen.

"I'm still wondering why they send you off to Aspen, I mean it's not really cheap, right?" Kurt wondered.

"It's to celebrate me going to New York next year." Rachel said, as if it was explanation enough. Kurt nodded. "Okay, guess we really have to go now."

"Have fun in Aspen Rachel!" Kurt nodded curtly at his brother and turned around, pulling Blaine with him, not even giving him boyfriend a chance to say goodbye to the other couple.

"He still mad at me for shrinking his sweater?" Finn asked his girlfriend, while walking with her to their boarding gate.

"Yes. But he'll get over it." They reached their gate and sat down in the waiting room. There was still time, their boarding wasn't scheduled for another forty minutes. Finn instantly launched into a speech about the newest X-Box game, that he had got from his mother. After a few minutes Rachel started to blend Finn's voice out and thought about new songs she could sing in Glee Club next year.

"Rachel? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Hmm … yeah … sorry, I was a little distracted. What were you saying?"

"Just wondering what the hotel's going to be like in Aspen. Do you think they'll have a gaming room?"

"I thought you wanted to ski?"

"Of course, but I need something to do in the evening." Finn grinned his dopey little smile and kissed Rachel's temple.

The brunette was disappointed. The start of her vacation, was not the one she had been looking for.

**A few hours later**

"Hey Rachel, have you seen our bathroom? I think that's a whirlpool. Isn't that cool?" Finn was smiling like a little boy. "And have you seen the beds? They're huge!"

Rachel's dad's had invested in a little two-bedroom suite, because really, wasn't it enough, that they allowed their daughter to go on a vacation with her boyfriend? They needn't share a bed on top of that and Rachel was sure that her fathers would know if she shared a bed with Finn. They had eyes and ears everywhere.

"Don't you want to unpack?" Rachel asked the darkhaired boy.

"Not now, come on let's ask the receptionist about a good skiing instructor for you!" Finn took the hand of his girlfriend and literally pulled her with him.

"Hi! My girlfriend wants to learn to ski and she needs a good instructor. Can you recommend someone?"

The receptionist looked at the tall boy and his sparkling eyes and his dopey grin and immediately thought that he must have smoked something to look that high. She would have to keep an eye on him. "Sure, just give me a minute and I'll make a call. She's our best instructor, really nice and very good with children, although, you're not a child, right dear?" She looked at Rachel, who shook her head no. "When do you want to start?"

Before Rachel could even think of an answer, Finn said: "Tomorrow. As soon as possible. You know, she has to learn to ski so that we can go together."

"Okay, tomorrow. Nine o'clock?"

"Yeah, that would be fine, right Rachel?"

"Okay, one second." The receptionist phoned said skiing instructor. "No, I don't think that she has any equipment. Okay, I'll tell her. Yes, she's a newbie." The young receptionist laughed softly into the phone. "Okay, goodbye." Then she looked at Rachel and said: "You'll meet her tomorrow nine o'clock in our hotel's own equipment store."

"What's her name? How will I know whom to speak to?"

"Her name's Lucy. Blonde hair, probably your age. You won't miss each other, there are not many people in our equipment store, not at nine o'clock anyway." She winked at Rachel, nodded at Finn and with that the two young people were dismissed.

"Oh Rachel, that's going to be so great. I can't wait to hit the ski slope. I'm so excited." A little bit more excited and he would probably leave a puddle on the floor.

"You'll escort me to the equipment store right?"

Finn started to whine. "But I wanted to hit the slope at eight o'clock sharp. Rachel, you needn't be scared, I'm sure your instructor is a really nice person, so you won't really need your big, bad boyfriend to escort you, right?"

Nice vacation. No romantic getaway, but Rachel learning how to ski and Finn doing his own things, who doesn't wish for such a vacation?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Thank you for reading! Hope you all like the next part. Reviews would be really nice :) they help me write faster ^^.

**Chapter 1**

It was 8:30 am and Rachel was already waiting for her skiing instructor. She had been so nervous that she had skipped breakfast, which was the most important meal of the day for the brunette. Nervously stepping from one foot on the other the singer looked around. Maybe her instructor was as punctual as she and was already there. A blonde had the receptionist said. Rachel stepped further inside the little shop. Not many people were in there, but there was definitely a blonde near the counter. Maybe she was her instructor. Rachel decided to find out. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and asked: "Are you Lucy?" The blonde turned around slowly and Rachel shrieked. "Quinn?"

"Rachel?" Quinn's eyes widened. "What are you doing in Aspen, Rachel?"

Rachel didn't answer. "What are you doing in Aspen?"

"My mom's here with a few friends and took me with her."

Rachel sighed. Quinn was not her instructor. The brunette didn't know if she was glad or disappointed. It would have been a chance for them to deepen their friendship, which had just started to form this year. "How long have you been here already?" She asked the blonde girl.

"A few days", was Quinn's short answer. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came here for a romantic getaway with Finn. But now all he talks about is skiing. And I've never been skiing, so Finn had this great idea to hire an instructor. I'm supposed to meet her here, but she hasn't shown yet."

Quinn's eyes widened. "You are my 9 am appointment?" she nearly yelled.

"What?"

"I am a skiing instructor here." Quinn explained.

"But your name's not Lucy."

The blonde grinned slightly, took Rachel's hand and shook it. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you!" She started laughing when she saw Rachels disbelieving gaze.

"But … everyone calls you Quinn."

"Everyone at school knows my name is Lucy. Rachel, where were you during Born this way? Didn't you read my shirt? Lucy Caboosey?"

"Well … I thought it was a cartoon series or something like that. A guilty pleasure of yours, you know?" Rachel admitted sheepishly and blushed when Quinn laughed again. It was nice to hear the blonde girl laugh so freely. It was a wonderful sound to Rachel's musician ears.

"Sometimes you really live in your own world, right?"

Rachel tried to change the subject. "So, you are my instructor?"

"It seems so. What Julie told me is that you surely need skis and the whole equipment, right?"

"Do I have to buy it? I'm sure I won't ever again need it, after this vacation."

"You can borrow it, that's no problem. Do you have adequate clothing for skiing?"

Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Quinn, I was fully prepared for massages, sitting in a whirlpool and getting manicures, what do you think?"

"Oh, alright. Well I'm sure we'll find something nice here. Probably with gold stars on it?"

Rachel giggled. "Wow! That's a first."

"What?"

"Quinn Fabray making a nice joke."

"I wasn't joking. I do really think that we'll find adequate clothing with gold stars on it. Maybe we can even get you skis with stars on it."

"I'm not addicted to stars, you know? In fact, at the moment I really have enough of stars." Rachel huffed.

"How come?" Quinn asked, while browsing through skiing jackets.

"Finn got me a star for Christmas."

Quinn looked at her surprised. "I thought you of all people would appreciate romantic gifts?"

"He named the star Finn Hudson." Quinn burst into laughing again.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's the thought which counts, right? If he had called it Barbra Streisand, would you have been more happy?"

Rachel made a big show of thinking about it. "Well … that would've been a totally different story." Both girls burst into giggles and then went on to browse through the things Rachel would need.

"Here you go!" Quinn pulled a jacket from it's hanging place and gave it to Rachel. "And look, there's even a star on it and on the plus side, it's not named Finn Hudson."

"You really want me to wear a pink jacket?"

"I thought you liked pink?"

"I do. But with this jacket everybody is going to see when I stumble down the slope."

Quinn sighed. "Okay then something a little less flashy. Perhaps this one?" She took a dark green jacket down.

"Yeah, I like that better. No one's going to take notice of me when I crash against a tree."

"Rachel, please, the jacket looks good. Let's just get this shopping over so that we can start with the hard part."

"The hard part?"

"Yeah, teaching you how to ski."

"I am a great student and I learn really fast?"

"I am looking forward to that."

An hour later, they finally had everything that Rachel needed and Rachel had left for a short time to change her clothes, while Quinn got her equipment ready.

"Quinn, you've got a gold star on your butt!" Quinn had been bend over her skis and Rachel had had a nice few of said butt.

"Why are you staring at my butt?"

"Well, it's so big I couldn't look anywhere else." Silence. Wide eyes on both parties. Rachel gulped, she was sure she wouldn't live to see graduation day. "God, I'm really, really ..." she stopped stuttering when Quinn laughed again.

"Have you been hanging out with Santana?"

Rachel was confused. "Why would I hang out with Santana? She doesn't like me. One of us wouldn't live to another day, if we'd hung out. And that would be me, you know … because yeah, she doesn't like me."

"Oh, well, I could've bet you just sounded like Santana."

"It wasn't my intention to sound like her. I just wanted to … you know … make a funny."

"Rachel Berry, you really don't know anything about women. You don't make a funny about women's butts."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't. Never joke about the body of a woman. Understood?"

Rachel saluted playfully. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good! And now let's go. It's already eleven and you haven't even stood on your skis."

They made it to a ski-lift in good time. "I have to drive up the hill with that thing?"

"No, the first few times we're going by foot. You need to get a feeling for your skis first, before we tackle the idea of going by lift."

"Isn't there any other way to get up there?"

"I could carry you."

Rachel looked surprised and really considered that offer.

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, Gold Star." Then she giggled. "Did you really think I would carry you up there?"

"Maybe you should formulate the question in another way, like could you probably carry me up there." Were they flirting? It seemed like it. Sparkling brown eyes met hazel ones and Quinn's whole face lit up as she smirked. "I probably could."

"Yeah?"

Quinn just shrugged with her shoulders. "But I won't. We wouldn't want your boyfriend get jealous, because there's someone else ..." Quinn stopped.

"Someone else doing what?" The mood had changed. Gone was being playful and flirty with each other, Quinn had gone serious and quiet.

"Nothing, Rachel. Come on, let's start our ascend." With that said, she took her skis, put them over her shoulder and started to climb the small hill, leaving behind a slightly confused Rachel Berry.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Wow, so many people who added my story to their alert. Thank you so much! You know, you can also tell my what you think of the fic by leaving a review now and then ;)

**Chapter 2**

„Why can't I use my ski poles again?" It was the third time in five minutes that Rachel had lost her balance and her butt had met the snowy surface.

"Because I say so." Quinn pointed at a group of little kids, no older than five or six years. "Look how they do it, without their ski poles."

Rachel pouted. "But they're so small, they can easily hold their balance without them."

"You are small too, aren't you?" Quinn grinned when the brunette huffed and tried to stand up again, only to have her feet slip away again. "Not so fast Rachel. Put your feet parallel to the slope, so that they can't sleep away again."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Just stand up Rachel and we'll try again." Just in that moment a man drove by with a little kid between his feet.

"What is he doing?"

"Another way to teach them how to ski. It works great for little kids."

"Can't we try that?" Rachel looked at the blonde with hopeful eyes.

"Rachel, I know you are small, but you are not that small." A devilish twinkle built in the blondes eyes. "And what would Finn say, if he knew that you wanted between my legs?"

"I just thought it would be easier to learn skiing between your legs." Rachel just didn't get Quinn's innuendo.

Quinn nearly choked on her on spit and a deep blush formed on her face. "Stand up Rachel, please!"

"But Quinn!" Back was the pouting face and the whiny voice. "Couldn't we at least try?"

"Wait 'till I tell Santana that you wanted nothing more than between my legs."

"I'm sure she would understand my reasoning."

"Rachel, do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Yeah, we're talking about me getting between your legs." And then she finally got it and suddenly her face was all hot and there was a weird feeling in her stomach. "Oh … oh … oh my god! I didn't … I wouldn't … oh god!"

Quinn shook her head. "Just get up and forget about getting between my legs anytime soon. A girl wants to be wooed and swept off her feet." The blonde winked at the smaller girl and helped her up.

"I have a boyfriend. And I'm not gay, no matter what the Cheerios think about me having man hands and yeah … I'll just stop talking now."

"Had I known that was the way to shut you up, I would have started the innuendo sooner."

In an attempt to move onto a safer topic, Rachel asked: "Can I have my ski poles now?"

Quinn sighed. Rachel was persistent as always. "I'll make you a deal ..."

Rachel instantly cut her off "I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"What exactly did give you the idea that I wanted to sleep with you?"

"The talk about me being between your legs", was the fast answer.

"Excuse me? You were the one who wanted between my legs."

"But only to learn how to ski."

Quinn deeply breathed in and out to calm herself. "So the deal I wanted to make you ..."

"I already told you, I won't ..." A hand landed on Rachel's mouth and stopped her from speaking.

"Don't you let anyone else speak, like ever?" Quinn shook her head. Teaching Rachel was going to take all of her patience. "I'll give you your ski poles, if and only if you can ski down this hill two times, without once loosing your balance. See, if you would have let me finish, you would have spared us a very embarrassing conversation. Nod, if you agree with my deal." Rachel nodded. "Good girl. And now do as I told you and show me your mad skiing skills."

At the end of the day Rachel still hadn't got her ski poles.

The two girls were on their way back to the hotel when Rachel asked "Isn't your mother missing you?"

Quinn answered with one question of hers "Isn't Finn missing you?"

"I doubt it. He found out that the hotel has a gaming room, I guess he'll be there playing computer games and such things." The brunette looked at her cell phone, maybe Finn had called or texted her, just to tell her that he missed her. No new messages and no missed calls. She put the phone back into one of her pockets.

"Everything alright?" Quinn looked at her with a gaze full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Do you … maybe want to grab something to eat?"

"What about Finn?"

"Oh I'm sure he has lots of fun on his own." Finally they had reached the hotel. "Let's meet in the hall in an hour? I want to take a shower first and see if Finn's in our suite." She didn't even wait for an answer, but turned around and wanted to go to the elevators.

"Wait! You don't have my phone number."

"Why would I need your phone number?"

"So that you can contact me, if your plans should change. Give me your phone and I'll give you my number, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn reached for Rachel's phone and tipped in her number. "Here you go. Just text me if your plans change." The blonde gave back the phone and went her way, while Rachel got on an elevator on her way to her suite.

"Finn? Are you here?" No answer. Should she call him? No, he could've called. If he didn't think that she was worth the trouble to call even once, then she wouldn't either. But she would send him a text, just to make sure that he was still alive.

Minutes later came the reply: "_Am__in__the__gaming__room,__made__new__friends,__see__you__later!_" No kisses, no hugs, no I love you's. She shrugged with her shoulders, she had plans, so it didn't even matter that much, if Finn was with her or not.

Rachel's cell phone vibrated again. "_Are__we__still__on?__Q_" The brunette smiled.

"_Where did you get my number?"_

"_I have my ways :). Are we still on?"_

"_Sure, Finn's not here anyway. See you in a few, the shower is calling my name. R"_

With better mood Rachel hopped under the shower and later dressed herself casually. She left her hair open, wrote a note for Finn, should he ever leave his new friends and left her suite.

Rachel was already sitting at a table as Quinn approached her. The young blonde looked gorgeous in her tight blue jeans. Maybe Rachel would be able to steal another glance at that fabulous butt.

She was just on her way to reprimand herself for her thoughts, when Quinn sat down opposite her.

"Hi" came the shy greeting from the blonde.

"Hey" should she tell her that she looked great? No, that was dating material, right? Well, friends could tell each other they look great, couldn't they? Rachel shrugged internally and said quietly "You look great." She patted herself on the shoulder, still internally, when she saw that Quinn started to blush.

"Thanks."

"I think I've never seen you in jeans, except for some of our Glee numbers."

"I don't wear them normally. I'm a girly girl."

"I know and I really like your dresses."

"Thank you … I … your fashion sense … it … it has gotten better" Quinn stumbled over her words, trying to find a way to compliment Rachel's way to dress. "You've gotten rid of the animal sweaters, right?"

"Sadly, my fathers gave them to charity."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they didn't even ask me. I really liked those sweaters, they were my favourites, but my fathers thought it was time to dress a little more like a responsible adult." Then the brunette leaned over and whispered conspiratorially "I still managed to rescue two of my sweaters, I even took them with me on this vacation. Wouldn't want my fathers to find them and donate them also."

Quinn really hoped that at least one of those sweaters was the one with the owl on it.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for all the nice comments! I know it took a little while, but here's the new part. Hopefully I'll get another part ready by tomorrow or the day after.

Have fun reading and please leave me a review, so that I'll know that you like it.

**Chapter 3**

Quinn and Rachel were eating their dessert when Rachel's phone rang. It was Finn.

"Hey Rachel, baby, where are you?" Wow, suddenly he cared. "Are you still skiing? Because it's really dark outside and it could be really dangerous." One more really and Rachel would just throw her cell phone against the next best wall.

"I'm not skiing. My instructor and I are having dinner together."

"That's great! So you are going to get to know her better. That's nice."

"Why did you call?" She was sure it wasn't just to check up on her or tell her that he missed her.

"I wanted to tell you that it's going to be late. The boys" He already called his new friends the boys. "and I are going for drinks in an hour and afterwards there's a Call of duty marathon here. It's going to be so great. I knew I didn't just practice for nothing at home."

Rachel pouted. "But Finn, don't you want to spend some time with me? Just the two of us together?"

Finn's voice got an annoying tone. "But babe, we're here for two weeks. We'll get enough alone time."

"But Finn ..."

"Come on, we always do what you want." Rachel's eyebrows immediately shot up. "Baby, please, we'll do something together the day after tomorrow."

"Why the day after tomorrow?"

"Because the marathon's till tomorrow midnight." The brunette could hear the DUH out of his words loud and clear. "Just hang out with your instructor or something. I'm sure you'll have fun. Oh babe, I gotta go. See you!" The boy hung up on her and she slammed her phone onto the table.

Quinn looked up. She had tried, politely, to not listen to the short conversation. "Everything okay? Is he an idiot again?"

"Quinn!"

"What? He called to tell you that he wouldn't come back to your suite tonight, didn't he?"

"How would you know? My phone was not on speaker."

"There's a Call of Duty marathon tonight, what do you think? I know Finn. He's just not made to be a good boyfriend."

"He is a good boyfriend." Rachel tried to defend her boyfriend, even if he really didn't deserve that title.

"How often did he dump you?" Quinn raised one eyebrow and took another spoon of her Tiramisu. "Okay I have to admit that he can be a good boyfriend sometimes, but most of the time his head is full of football and console games."

"I know that you are not his biggest fan, but ..."

Quinn interrupted her. "I just wanted to say that you could do better." They ate the rest of their dessert in silence.

After dinner Quinn and Rachel decided to go to the nearest bar to get a few drinks. They sat down in a dark corner and waited for a waitress to appear.

"So, you are free tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, seems like it. But I thought we would be going to ski anyway."

"I just thought … maybe … maybe you'd wanted to … you know …. relax a little bit. The hotel has a nice spa. We could get massages and manicures and yeah … just relax a little bit." Rachel was sure it was just the light that let Quinn appear as if she was blushing.

"Oh well. We could do that. It would be nice and it certainly was my intention to do coming here."

"Great. We'll have breakfast together and then spend the whole day relaxing." Quinn nearly clapped her hands because of her happiness.

"Hey girls! What can I get you?" The waitress, a tall brunette, had finally found her way over to them and wanted to get their order, not before eyeing Quinn up and down.

"I'll take a soda." Rachel was quick to answer. "And she'll also take a soda." The waitress nodded, smiled at Quinn and turned around to head back to the bar.

"A soda, Rachel?"

"We are not off age!" Rachel stated matter of factly.

"But she wouldn't even have asked for our ID's."

"Only because she was totally picturing you naked."

"She was not picturing me naked."

"She was practically having eye sex with you!"

"I didn't even look at her."

"But she looked at you and she eyed you like a … like a candy bar! It's disgusting, really … I mean, she's how many years older than us?" Rachel eyed the waitress warily when she returned to bring them their drinks.

"Here you go, sweeties! Just wave, if you need anything else." She winked at Quinn and left again.

"See! She totally wants to … to ..."

"To what? She was just nice."

"She winked at you and she called you sweetie. I bet she wrote her phone number on your napkin."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She called us sweetie and there's nothing on my napkin." She held the white napkin up and then did a double take.

"See! See! I told you! Her phone number! You could be her daughter! It's just not right, Quinn!"

"I'm sure she's not that old."

"You're not considering it, are you? Quinn?"

The blonde grinned. "You're jealous!"

Rachel blushed. Her face was as red as a tomato. "I'm … I'm not jealous."

"You're jealous because she gave her number to me and not to you!" Quinn started laughing.

"I have a boyfriend."

"A bad boyfriend" Quinn giggled and took a sip of her soda. "I'm not going to call her, you needn't worry." To proof it she crumbled the napkin and threw it in the ashtray. "See!"

Rachel nodded satisfied. "And Finn's not that bad of a boyfriend."

"Never forgot your birthday?"

Rachel's face fell. Of course he had forgotten her birthday and valentinesday and their six-month anniversary.

"He has, right?"

"But he got me a real nice present afterwards."

"Well, Rachel, let me tell you something about Finn." Quinn leaned closer and the brunette could smell her perfume. At least she thought it was perfume. It smelled nice, like peaches. "He's a nice boy, not really that bright, but nice. Sometimes he's really attentive, but most of the time he forgets the job description for being a boyfriend."

Rachel snorted "And what is that, exactly?"

"A good boyfriend, he should be … he should make your heart beat faster by just looking at you. When he looks at you, you should be able to drown in his eyes. When he holds you, you should feel safe and loved. He should protect you from all bad, but he should also let you be independent. A good boyfriend doesn't forget anniversaries or forget to buy a corsage for prom." Rachel looked up at Quinn with a surprised look on her face. "I know it was you that told him to buy a corsage."

"How?"

"Finn would have never bought something that brought out my eyes. He's not the type to look out for such things. Anyway … back to the job description of being a good boyfriend. He should make you laugh, it's really important that he'll make you laugh, because you have a nice laugh." Quinn blushed a little while she said that. "He should hold open the doors for you to pass through first, I know that's old fashioned, but sometimes it's really nice, right? A good boyfriend should help you reach your goals and not hold you back. A good boyfriend ..."

Rachel held up a hand. "I think I got it. But I love him!"

Quinn nodded sadly. "I know."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Firstly, thank you for the nice reviews. Secondly, I know this part is short, but I wanted to give you something to read and at the moment work's getting into the way of my writing. Still, I hope you like that part and of course reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter 4**

They had been sitting for a while now, sipping their drinks and silently looking at each other when Rachel suddenly asked "Do you think we'll have chance?"

Quinn looked puzzled. "Who and a chance at what exactly?"

"Finn and I."

The blonde fidgeted in her seat. "I don't think that I'm the right person to talk about that. I'm probably only going to say bad things about Finn and you really have to make the decision yourself."

"What decision?"

"If you want to stay with Finn or not."

"I never doubted my relationship with him before."

"Sure you did. Maybe you haven't voiced it out loud, but you think about it a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now drink up and let's take a little walk." They finished their drinks, paid and left the bar.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Quinn smiled and guided the brunette back to the hotel.

"That was our little walk?"

"Let me show you something."

"In our hotel?" The two girls went through the hall to the elevators.

"I think you'll like it." Quinn winked at her companion and pressed the button for the last floor.

"The roof? What is there for me to see on the roof?"

"Just wait and see Rachel. Be a little patient." The girls got off the elevator. "Wait here a second." Quinn left Rachel standing in the middle of the roof.

"Wait, where are you going?" Quinn was back in an instant with a blanket in her hand. She put the blanket down and said "Here, lay down and look up!"

The brunette lay down next to Quinn and stared up into the sky. It was enlightened with thousands of stars. It was beautiful."Quinn?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For taking me star-gazing." She took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed it softly. "I love star-gazing."

"I know." Quinn squeezed back and then interlaced their fingers. Their hands were perfectly fitted for each other.

Rachel sighed. "Finn doesn't. He never takes me to such romantic things. It's always Breadstix and a movie. Or take-out and a football game."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Quinn sighed and rubbed her thumb softly over Rachel's hand. "You may not be hurting him, but you're hurting yourself."

Rachel sighed again. "Let's not talk about Finn. Tell me something that no one else knows about you."

The blonde thought about it for a moment and then said quietly "My first kiss was Santana."

"As in Santana Lopez?" Rachel sounded surprised, but only a little bit.

"Yes, the one and only."

"Did it happen during a spin-the-bottle game? Because that's not very romantic. Or did you just want to try out with a good friend, before trying it with boys."

"Neither. We were twelve and it was … hmm yeah quite romantic."

"Santana Lopez is a closet romantic?"

Quinn giggled.

"How did it happen?"

"I was sad because some girls had been mean to me at school. And when I was sad I'd always go to the playground to swing. So I was sitting on said swing, kicking little stones with my feet when she came up to me and told me that she had heard about the bullying that I was receiving. She told me that it wasn't fair that the girls were telling me that I was fat and ugly, because I was just so much more beautiful than all of them combined. I didn't believe her and asked here, where she saw that beauty. She lay her hand on my chest, near my heart and said 'There!' Then she leaned over and kissed me. It was really soft and sweet and she blushed afterwards. I have never again seen her blush."

"What happened then? Were you two together?"

"No. Never. She had been already in love with Brittany and although I love Santana very much, I'm not in love with her."

"I always wondered … I mean you're raised as a Christian and you were Head of the Celibacy Club, but you never seemed to have a problem with Brittany and Santana."

"Love is love. No matter the gender, age or race."

"But your Dad ..."

"Thankfully I'm not my dad, eh?"

Rachel smiled at her friend. "I'm glad that you had such a sweet kiss as your first."

"Me too. Now tell me something about you."

"I've never kissed a girl."

"I know that, so how is that a secret?"

Rachel put herself up on her elbows to be able to look at Quinn better. "The secret is, that I would really like to kiss one."

"And why? To see the difference between male and female kisses?"

"No, no … no. I want to kiss a girl, but only this one girl." The brunette leaned down a little bit. "Only this one girl." She repeated softly. She leaned down further, but before their lips could make contact, Quinn stopped her. "What?"

"It wouldn't be right."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No, because you're Finn's girlfriend." Rachel sat back disappointed and a little bit shocked that he had forgotten so easily about her boyfriend. It had to be the stars and Quinn talking about her first kiss and Quinn being so nice and wonderful and Quinn just being Quinn.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have taken you star-gazing. It should be something that you do with your significant other and not with a friend from school."

"Friend from school?"

"That's what I am to you, right?" Although she wished that she was so much more to the brunette.

"Yeah, sure, of course."

That night Rachel never fell asleep. There were too many thoughts in her head and most were about a certain soft spoken blonde girl who happened to speed up her heart rate by just smiling at her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay, but life got in the way ^^ and of course, like always, work also. I thank you soooooo much for the nice comments, keep them coming! Have fun reading the new part.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Quinn and Rachel were meeting in the hall to have breakfast together. Both were sitting silently in their seats, nibbling on some fruit and drinking tea.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Rachel nodded slowly, hoping Quinn wouldn't see beneath the make up and see the dark rings under her eyes. But when she saw Quinn's worried look, she knew that Quinn could see past any make up and façade.

"I know that you're lying but I won't ask you why, because clearly, you don't want to talk about it."

Rachel smiled thankfully and took another sip of her beverage.

"A spa day is exactly the right thing for you to have. It'll relax you. Do you want to start with a massage or manicure?"

"A massage would be really nice."

"Great I booked us in for 11 o'clock. We'll have enough time to try the whirlpool first if you want."

Whirlpool? That meant water and water meant a half naked Quinn Fabray. Of course she had already seen Quinn in different states of undress, but now there were this confusing feelings inside of her and her heart already started beating faster by just looking at a fully clothed Quinn. How would she be able to live through seeing a half naked Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel? Everything alright?"

The brunette swallowed nervously. "Sure … sure. I was just … I wasn't sure if I had packed a bikini."

Quinn nervously fidgeted with her napkin. Bikini? Rachel would wear a bikini? Why? Oh right, the whirlpool. But a bikini? Couldn't Rachel go into the whirlpool fully clothed? "B-b-bikini?"

"It's what people wear in whirlpools, right?"

"S-s-sure." Rachel half naked, in a pool. Half naked! Quinn was already doubting her decision to try out the whirlpool.

"But we could … we could go for a walk? The weather's so nice today. And I wanted to buy my dad's a few gifts, you could show me a few nice shops?"

Quinn was relieved, she wasn't ready for a naked – half naked – Rachel Berry yet anyway. "Yeah of course. That would be nice. We can try the whirlpool another time."

"But we'll still get the massages done, right?"

"Sure."

Both girls were so relieved that the whirlpool was off the table at the moment, that they both forgot that they would probably see each other naked during the massage.

An hour later

The girls were browsing through t-shirts, when suddenly Rachel's cell phone beeped.

"Hey, babe! Doin' great at the marathon! Cu tomorrow!" A short message from Finn.

"He doesn't even ask about my day or how I'm feeling." Rachel murmured and put her cell back into her purse.

"Rachel look!" Quinn held up a black T-shirt that said 'Brightest star'. "I'm buying you this one. It just screams Rachel Berry, don't you think?"

Rachel blushed and hid behind a stack of plain white shirts. Quinn was so nice and thoughtful and … and the complete opposite of Finn. Finn! Rachel shook her head. Finn was her boyfriend, Quinn was only a good friend from school. A nice friend, with bright hazel eyes and a smile to die for. Rachel imagined that smile for a moment and compared it to the dopey one of her boyfriend. Quinn's smile was making her heart beat faster and Finn's, well she couldn't remember the last time Finn made her heart beat faster in a happy way. Maybe their relationship had run its course and it was time for Rachel to move onto other things. Other things being Quinn Fabray and her nice eyes and feminine ways.

"Rachel are you coming? It's time for that massage!" Quinn was shouting through the shop, patiently waiting at the cash register.

"I'm coming."

"Here, your new shirt. I hope it fits." And if it was a number to small, Quinn would be happy about it. "Do you want to change into it before we walk back?"

Rachel shook her head no. "I'll wear it for dinner."

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it."

Gorgeous. Quinn had called her gorgeous. With Finn it was always nice or pretty, never gorgeous or beautiful or anything else that has more than six letters. The brunette startled out of her thoughts, when she felt Quinn's hand taking hers and pulling her along.

"Come on, or we'll be too late. And I heard that Sergei gives like the best massages."

"Sergei?"

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy."

"But he's a guy and he's going to see my goodies."

Quinn burst into laughter. "Goodies? Such a word coming out of the mouth of one of the most eloquent speakers I know?"

Rachel blushed. "But … he's like going to see me naked." And then she gasped. "You are going to see me naked."

Now it was Quinn's time to blush. She hadn't thought about that, completely forgetting that they were both getting a massage and probably in the same room. "I … I'm sure there's a divider wall or something between us … and … and it's not like I've never seen a girl naked."

"But you've never seen me naked."

"I've seen you half naked … at … you know … at that pool party last year … at Puck's."

"Y-yo-you've seen me half naked and you never told me?"

"Why should I tell you such a thing? It's not that important, right?"

"Of course it's important. You've seen me half naked a-an-and ..." Rachel was at a loss for words. She didn't even know what she wanted to say.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me in a bikini."

Quinn and bikini, that would probably be Rachel's death some time.

"Now come on! I really want to get that massage." And see you naked, the blonde thought and pulled Rachel the rest of the way to the hotel. "Come on! You'll get a bathrobe there and I promise I'll close my eyes when you change into it." Quinn crossed her fingers behind her back while saying that.

Half an hour later both girls had changed into their bathrobes, not without stealing looks at the other one while changing.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really a blonde?"

The blonde choked on her own spit and looked bewildered at her friend. "W-what?"

"Just wondering."

"R-r-achel, why are you wondering about me being a natural blonde or not?"

"I just … you know … I … oh God, please forget I asked." Rachel stuttered and hoped that the earth would open up and swallow her.

"But I want to know now why you think that I'm not a real blonde."

Rachel was spared an answer when two men walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Sergei and this is Ivan." Two men, great! "Please loose the bathrobe and lie down on that table."

Rachel just stared at the young men. Loose the bathrobe? Never! Sergei looked amused. "Quinn, sweetie" Rachel's eyes widened. Had he just called her girl... ah … had he just called her friend sweetie? "Quinn, please tell your friend to slip out of the bathrobe."

"Rachel, please loose the bathrobe. Sergei can't give you a good massage if you leave it on."

"But he'll see me naked."

"He's gay, he won't care. Ivan's his boyfriend of two years." Quinn explained to the smaller girl.

"But you'll see me naked."

"We'll just turn our backs on each other, okay? So I won't see you naked and you won't see me naked, okay?"

"You'll peek."

"God, Rachel! Just trust me, okay? I'm not some hormonal boy!"

"Okay. Turn around!"

"You too!" The girls both turned around, while the two men grinned at each other knowingly.

"No peeking, Quinn!"

The blonde sighed, while laying down on the table. "I'm not. I even have my eyes closed."

Well, Rachel had not and the brunette caught a glimpse of Quinn's nice backside. She flinched, when suddenly Sergei's face turned up in front of her, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I won't tell her that you looked." He whispered into Rachel's ear and chuckled when he saw Rachel's red face. The brunette nodded thankfully and also closed her eyes, now ready to just enjoy the massage.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know it's short, but I wanted to give you something to read before tomorrow, 'cause I won't be able to get to write a new part till Friday evening. Thank you for all the nice reviews, hope to read some more ^^. Have fun reading and reviewing :)

**Chapter 6**

After enjoying their massages and getting manicures the girls got a little snack in the hotel bar and then decided to take a look at the so much appreciated game-room of the hotel.

"There are so many people." Quinn frowned after looking around and seeing a few pimpled guys. "I think most of them have never seen any daylight." Most of the kids were as pale as Robert Pattinson in Twilight.

"I think you are right. Are there even any girls here?" The two girls looked around, but it seemed that they were the only ones of the female species.

"This room is really weird. They haven't even seen us coming in."

"I think they wouldn't even flinch if the apocalypse happened right now. Wow, I've never seen people so engrossed in something."

Quinn smirked. "I bet you are the same when you watch a Barbra Streisand movie."

"I'm not."

"I bet you are."

"I'm not. Don't be mean Quinn! Look there's Finn!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. Great. Just who she wanted to see. The giant! "Yeah, nice … want to go over and say hi?" Rachel was already on her way over. "Great! Yeah Berry, just leave me standing here, between all those nerds." The girl mumbled and walked slowly after the singer.

Rachel stood behind her boyfriend, waiting for him to acknowledge her. If he really loved her that much he just had to feel her presence, right? She waited and waited and waited, but Finn was so engrossed in the game, that he never turned around. "Finn!"

"No thank you, I don't want anything to drink, I still have some of my Coke."

"Finn!"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you for asking!"

Quinn chuckled. Really, she had never seen a worse boyfriend.

Rachel smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head. "I didn't ask any of those things!"

"Ow, that hurt!" The boy rubbed the hurting spot and finally turned around. "Oh, hi! Rachel, what are you doing here?" While asking that, he had already turned around again and faced the game.

"Wanted to see if my boyfriend was still alive."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great. See you tomorrow!" He waved at her shortly and concentrated on the game.

"Finn! At the moment I'm not even sure if I ever want to see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. We'll do that tomorrow, everything you want."

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Sure, sure. See you tomorrow!"

"..." Rachel was so mad, she didn't even know what to say anymore. She turned around and stomped out, leaving Quinn behind.

"You're such an idiot, Finn!"

"It's not my fault he got shot!" The guy really thought that there was someone talking to him about the game, at which he apparently sucked, despite telling Rachel that he was good at it.

The blonde shook her head and went after the small singer.

"Rachel, wait up!" It took Quinn a few long strides to catch up with the fuming brunette. "Hey, don't take it that hard. He's just being Finn."

"Yes, inattentive and selfish Finn!"

"Hey, now come on, why the long face? Let him do his thing and you'll do yours. How about trying out that whirlpool now? It'll relax you. Or we could always try out the other pools, they even have an indoor slide. It'll be fun! And afterwards I'll treat you to dinner, okay?"

"Is this a date?"

"You're still with Finn, so it's just an outing between friends, okay?"

Rachel thought about it for a while and then asked "If I'd dump Finn, would you ask me out on a date?"

"In a heartbeat." Quinn smiled softly at the smaller girl and took her hand to squeeze it lightly. "I like you Rachel. I like spending time with you and making you smile. I like hearing you sing and talk about things that are important to you. And I like taking you star gazing."

"That was really nice."

"And I'd like to take you on a date. But there's still your boyfriend and I don't want to be the one responsible for you cheating on him. I don't want to be a cheater any more. It would not be fair to you, Finn or me. Do you understand that?"

"But what now?"

"Now I'll take you on that nice and friendly outing and afterwards you can think about being with either Finn or me."

"You're really just perfect, do you know that?"

"I'm far from perfect. And if you think that I'll wait forever for you to dumb Finn's sorry ass, then …" Quinn sighed "Then you thought right." Both girls giggled shyly. "Now come on, the sooner we do our outing, the sooner you can think about your situation." The blonde winked at the other girl and pulled her with her.

"Whirlpool or slide?" Quinn asked, while putting a towel around herself.

"Let's try the slide first. There are too many people in the whirlpool, and I think that one" she pointed at a corpulent man, "just farted." She frowned in disgust and pulled Quinn to two free deck chairs. "Loose the towel and let us try the slide."

"You just want to see me in my bikini."

"I already saw you in that bikini, Quinn, and I must say you … ah … you look really nice."

"Only nice? I even got a hot from Kurt, Kurt Rachel!"

"Okay, okay. You look better than nice. Pretty and … and gorgeous … and your abdominal muscles are to die for … I would really like to ..."

Hazel eyes turned dark with desire and Quinn's soft voice was husky when she asked "What would you like to do?"

Rachel blushed a deep red and tried to avoid looking Quinn in the eyes. "I … just ..."

Quinn laughed softly and put an arm around Rachel. "I'll make you a deal. You'll tell me after you made your decision about Finn, okay?"

Thankful Rachel smiled. "Okay." The brunette lay her towel on one of the deck chairs and shrieked when Quinn picked her up easily. "No, please Quinn! I know what you want to do and I beg you ..."

"You beg me? No chance, Rachel!" Quinn laughed and hopped into the water with Rachel in her arms.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Got another part for you ready :) The next'll probably be out on Saturday ^^. Have fun reading, as always, and don't forget to review. The more you review, the faster you'll get updates :P.

**Chapter 7**

It was 10 pm when Rachel finally reached her suite and entered it. She flung her purse onto the bed and went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. The brunette brushed her teeth and washed her face, afterwards she crawled into her bed and turned on the TV, searching for something with music in it. Music always helped her thinking about important things. And Rachel had to think about something very important, even though she already had the feeling that she had made up her mind already.

She loved Finn, that much she knew, but was she also IN love with him? She wasn't so sure any more. Lately Finn had only ever been inattentive and hanging out with Puck and Sam. She couldn't even remember their last date or the last time he brought her flowers or the last time he sang to her. Of course he still came over for make-out sessions and a little bit more. Rachel found herself thinking about that time they had made love, or should she have said had sex, because really, she hadn't felt that much love. It had just hurt and it had been over faster than she could have said Barbra Streisand. After Finn had finished, he had really tried to bring her over the brink also, but his big hands were just so clumsy and even a little bit rough. He had also sweated a lot, which had turned Rachel more off than on. Finally, after he had attempted to talk dirty to her with a sentence that contained the word bitch, Rachel had just faked her orgasm. And after he had asked her how it had been, she had lied, because really, whose first time was good?

Rachel shuddered, thinking back to that time now, it made her a little sick. Rachel had wanted for her first time fireworks and shuddering (in pleasure) and soft words of love. What she had got was a clumsy swearing boy, who had left afterwards to meet with Puck and no doubt brag about the fact that he had bedded Rachel Berry, and probably play a round of Call of Duty.

The brunette sighed. Okay, Finn had not been that good in bed, but he would learn, right? And sex was not the most important thing in a relationship, at least for Rachel it wasn't. But Finn had also lacked in the general relationship department. He had forgotten their anniversary, her fathers birthday, he never listened when she talked to him. Oh, she knew that he tried to look like he was interested in the things she said, but he was not that great of an actor and his facial expression always remained blank. When was the last time he had told her that she was beautiful or the last time he had taken her to somewhere that was not Breadstix or the cinema. She couldn't remember. Had he ever done that? She didn't know. So maybe she loved the boy, because he was the first to see her, the first to talk to her, even if it probably had been for some of his selfish reasons.

Rachel thought about Finn and how it made her feel when doing so. There was no giddy feeling any more when thinking about the boy. No butterflies in her stomach, no heart that beat faster by looking into his eyes and no need to serenade him any more.

And then there was Quinn. Quinn Fabray, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a body to kill for, paired with a caring personality that the blonde had hidden for so long, hidden behind bitchiness and an ice-cold façade. Ever since being pregnant and giving her baby up, the blonde no longer felt the need to be HBIC. Of course she still had her moments, but Quinn had hidden behind that facade for so long, that it was just normal to fall back into her old ways from time to time. She had seen Quinn care for Mercedes and the Glee club. Quinn had been the one to bring Santana and Brittany back to the Glee Club. Quinn had left the Cheerios for Glee. Quinn who could make her heart beat faster just by looking at her or speaking her name. Quinn with the soft and intelligent eyes, who could carry a whole conversation by just looking at you with them. And she could even hold a conversation with Rachel verbally that had nothing to do with computer games or sports. Quinn, who had taken her star gazing, just because she knew that Rachel liked the stars. Quinn, who could make it out of Lima.

Rachel pictured herself in New York on Broadway's fines stages, bowing after a performance and people applauding her. Standing-ovations. And in first row, laughing up at her with sparkling eyes sat Quinn, because Quinn would never forget such an important thing. Quinn would not forget anniversaries or her Dad's birthday. Quinn would probably watch football with her Daddy and afterwards cook dinner with her Dad. Quinn would get her flowers and take her out to restaurants with more vegan meals on the menu than Breadstix, because Quinn did not forget important things.

Again Rachel sighed. She wanted to give the thing with Quinn a chance, but was it really fair to dump Finn on a romantic-getaway? On the other hand, was it really fair of Finn that he had just abandoned her on said romantic-getaway? Not really, so what? Life's not fair! Finn would just have to deal with it.

Rachel jumped out of her bed, slipped out of her pyjamas and back into her street clothes. She needed to clear up things with Finn right now, or she would never get any sleep that night. She stopped at the door. If she dumped Finn right now, they would still have to share the suite. Maybe she could change the suite to two single-bedrooms? She would ask at the reception before talking to Finn.

"Finn?" She tipped the boy onto his broad shoulder.

"Hmm? I don't need something to drink, you just asked me a moment ago. Thanks!" The brunette rolled her eyes and tipped his shoulder again. She didn't want to smack him again, the break up would be enough of a hit in his face. "Go away, whoever you are, I'm trying to shoot people here."

"Finn, we really need to talk."

The boy turned around for a short moment, before his eyes landed on the monitor again. "Can't it wait till tomorrow, I'm in the middle of something, Rachel."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Great, we'll talk tomorrow!" Again, he didn't really listen to her.

"Are you even listening? I'm breaking up with you, it's over!"

Finn turned around. "What?"

"It's not working any more. I'm not in love with you."

"Sure you love me. You took me on a trip here and we had sex, you don't just sleep with anyone." Finn stood up and towered over Rachel. "You can't dump me Rachel."

"Of course I can. I just did. Finn, don't make a scene, it's over and you'll just have to accept it."

"After everything we've been through you're leaving me? After everything I gave up to be with you?"

"I can't remember you giving up something to be with me. You're still the quarterback and captain of the football team and you're still popular."

"I gave up lots of things for you." Rachel could see his brain working to find things he gave up for her. "I gave up meat for you."

Rachel rolled her eyes again and sighed. "You had a hamburger the day before yesterday."

"I gave up Quinn for you!" Finn nearly shouted now. It didn't even matter that they were breaking up, only that Rachel was the one doing it.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I dumped her after the funeral, because you still wanted me."

"I never said that. And you dumped her after the funeral of Sue Sylvester's sister? You can be so insensitive!"

"What? Would you want to be together with someone that doesn't feel anything? Quinn's like a robot, I mean have you ever seen her cry?"

Why was he suddenly attacking Quinn? "I have. Quinn probably feels more things in her little toe than you do with your whole being. It's over Finn. Here's the key to your new room, I got one of the page boys to bring your things to the room. Your tickets home are in your backpack. I'll see you at school. Hopefully we can still be friends then." She turned around to leave the room.

"You're stupid Rachel, you know what it means when you dump me right? I mean for your status at school? Back to being a loser, I hope you are prepared for a few slushies."

With sad eyes she looked at the boy she had once loved "I never thought you could be so petty, but maybe I just wanted to see the nice and good side of you all the time." With that she left the room and a furious Finn. He hadn't even asked her why she was dumping him.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you sooooo much for the many reviews. I like reading them! Have fun with reading the next part. And keep the reviews coming!

**Chapter 8**

Quinn was wrapping herself into a towel after taking a long and relaxing shower. She rolled her eyes when someone knocked on the door. The blonde was sure it was her mother, who had again forgotten her key.

"Mum, how often do I have to tell you ..." She never finished the sentence. "Rachel?"

"Hi! Can I come in?" The brunette smiled softly at the young woman in front of her.

"Sure … ahem … I thought you were my mum. She always forgets her key … yeah … so … can I get you something to drink?"

Rachel hadn't understood a single word the blonde had muttered. That one water-drop that was slowly disappearing under the towel right where Rachel could see a little bit of cleavage.

"Rachel, are you drooling?"

The brunette shook her head and wiped away the little bit of spit, that had indeed formed at the corner of her mouth. "No … no …"

Quinn grinned knowingly and asked herself what would happen if the towel slipped a little bit lower.

Rachel blinked. Was she imagining this, or did Quinn's towel just slip down a little bit?

Satisfied with Rachel's reaction, (wide eyes and more drool), Quinn sat down on her bed and patted the small place beside her. "Sit down! You look like you're gonna have a stroke."

"Can I … can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course." Quinn stood up again, went to the minibar and bend down, giving Rachel a wonderful look at her behind. "Here you go!"

"Sexy … ah thank you!" The brunette was already as a red as a tomato. She drank a big gulp of her water and of course it went down the wrong pipe and she spit it out again, directly at Quinn, who took it in a stride and patted Rachel on her back.

"Hey, hey! Slow down! You'll kill yourself."

Yes please, then this humiliation would have come to an end.

"You okay again?"

"Ye-ees", the brunette croaked. "But please, put on some clothes."

"Okay. I'll just be a minute." The blonde grabbed some pyjamas and disappeared in her bathroom. Rachel took advantage of her time alone and opened the minibar. She definitely needed something stronger than water. She found a little bottle with wodka and decided to mix it with orange juice. A little bit of liquid courage would do no harm. She tried to drink it as fast as possible, but she only choked again and her eyes started to fill up with water.

"Rachel, I thought I told you to go slower." A fully clothed Quinn took the drink out of Rachel's hand and placed it on the nightstand.

"Sorry, I just ..."

"No need to be nervous. You've already seen me half naked ..."

"But you were totally naked under that towel."

"And you nearly had a stroke when the towel slipped a little."

"Yeah … ahem … it's so embarrassing, I never thought I'd be the one to behave like a teenage boy."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her to her bed. "I'm flattered. Really. But now tell me, what you're doing in my room at … oh nearly midnight."

"I … I … I dumped Finn."

"Good for you!"

"And … and I wanted to tell you … and ..."

"Did you really think about it?"

"I did … and … I'm not in love with Finn any more and I don't want to be his girlfriend any more."

"You sure?"

"Yes. That's why I left him. Rachel Berry never does things halfway!"

"Oh believe me, I know that." Quinn winked at her friend.

"Hey!" The brunette punched her lightly on the shoulder. They grinned at each other shyly. "I just wanted to tell you that." Rachel stood up, ready to leave the room and go back to hers. Maybe she would get some decent sleep now.

"Hey Rachel, want to try skiing again?"

"Now?"

"Not now! Tomorrow, we'll meet for breakfast and hit the slope afterwards, okay? And maybe I'll even let you use the skiing poles this time. Really only depends on your behaviour."

"On my behaviour? I could be a role model for good behaviour, Miss Fabray!"

"Sure you could and your storm outs are just the way to be polite, right?" That got the blonde another light punch on the shoulder. "Hey! You also like violence. I really have to think about asking you out on a date."

"You want to ask me out on a date?"

The blonde smiled softly and her eyes sparkled. "Of course … I mean … I wanted to wait a little, after all you have just broken up with your boyfriend and I wouldn't want to pressure you and ..."

"You are cute when you're rambling."

Now it was Quinn's time to blush. "Tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll meet you for breakfast at eight am, okay?

"Okay."

Rachel already had her hand on the doorknob, but then turned around and said "And just for the record. When you ask me out on that date, I'm going to say yes."

Moments after Rachel had left the room there was another knock on the door. "Did you forget somethi... hi Mom!"

"Quinn, did you know that this girl from your Glee club's here too? Just saw her walking down the corridor."

"Yes. In fact, I'm her skiing instructor."

"Oh, that's nice. That gives you a lot of bonding time, right? I mean, I know how much you … ahem … like that girl."

"Ma!"

"What Quinnie?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like … like that!"

"I'm not blind, nor deaf Quinn, I know that you like her in that way! And … and … I'm going to support you and respect you and always be there for you, no matter who you want to be with."

"Are you drunk?"

Judy Fabray shook her head. Of course, she shouldn't have thought that Quinn would believe what she told her. Too much had happened in their family and trust was something that didn't come over night. It had to be build up slowly and Judy would do everything in her might to do that. "I'm not drunk. I just … I know that you like girls and I want you to know that I respect that and that I love you. I don't care if you are in a relationship with a girl or a boy, as long as it's not that Finn guy again. I really didn't like him."

"It's never going to be Finn again. I don't like him … I really don't like him."

"He is the boyfriend of the girl you like, right?"

"Rachel, her name is Rachel. And they just broke up."

Judy's eyes started to sparkle and she clapped in her hands. "That's great Quinnie! Now you just have to get up to your game and woo that girl off her feet."

"Ma!"

Judy ignored her. "And I'm going to help you. You'll ask her to dinner, give her nice flowers … oh … oh … didn't you tell me once that she likes stars? Take her star gazing! She will be putty in your hands."

"Are you sure that you're not drunk? The way you're talking … I mean ..." Quinn sighed. No sense in trying to stop her Mum when she was in full flow. "I already took her star gazing. She liked it."

"Good … good … what have you planned next?"

"I'm going to ask her for a date."

"Good. Call her!" Judy threw her cell to Quinn and looked at her expectantly.

"It's after midnight. I'm not going to ask her now. I told her that I wanted to wait a little. She only dumped Finn tonight, it would be too fast and I don't want to risk her being confused or anything."

"Quinn, she's going to fall in love with you … you're so thoughtful. I'm so proud that you're my daughter." Judy had tears in her eyes. Okay, she was a little bit drunk, but just a little bit.

It was two am when Rachel had finally fallen asleep with a big grin on her face and her thoughts full of a blonde girl with hazel eyes. But her wonderful dreams only lasted half an hour, when suddenly a loud noise woke her from her slumber. Was that knock on her door or did someone try to break through it with sheer force?

Sleepily she walked to her door and opened it. "Finn?"

"Rachel, baby!"

"What are you doing and how did you find my new room? I told the receptionist to not tell you."

He ignored her comment. "Baby! I love you! Come back to me! I'll be better, I promise!" He leaned down to kiss her.

"Did you drink?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Finn Hudson, you're drunk!"

"I only had a few drinks, because … Rachel I feel so bad, I need you! You're the only thing I have. I'll never get out of Ohio without you."

"You won't get out of Ohio, no matter with or without me." She told him frankly.

"But with you … with you I could do it. We could go to New York together. You could … you could star in theater plays and I could take some job as a car mechanic or something, we could build a nice life for us."

"Finn, it's over. I'm not in love with you any more. I don't want to go to New York with you! I don't want to build a life with you! Please accept that!"

His expression grew mean. "You're just saying that now. In a few weeks you'll your way back to me. Like you always do!"

The brunette slammed the door into his face and with a satisfied grin she heard his "Ouch". Hopefully his nose was broken.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it took so long, I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for all your reviews. Next part will be about Dinner with Mama Fabray. Have fun reading this part! And of course keep reviewing! :)

**Chapter 9**

"Mother, please, can't you just sit at another table?" Quinn had tried, unsuccessfully, to get rid of her mother for the last twenty minutes. "Please, Rachel's going to be here any minute now and ..."

"You don't want her to meet me?" Did she just imagine that or was her mother really pouting?

"Not yet."

"I'll be good, I promise. I won't embarrass you. I just want to meet the girl that has my Quinnie's heart."

"Mom! Don't call me Quinnie, I'm not five anymore."

"I won't tell her any childhood stories, I promise. Just let me meet her. I won't even say a word."

"Good morning!" Great, Rachel was here and she still hadn't got rid of her mother. "You must be Quinn's mother." Rachel shook Judy's hand with a big smile on her face. "Even though you look more like her older sister."

Did her mom just giggle?

"You got a smooth talker there, Quinnie … ahem … Quinn."

Rachel grinned and sat down next to Judy. "You have a wonderful daughter. She took me star gazing the other night."

"She's always been a romantic, with her head in the clouds."

"Mom, I thought you wanted to meet your friends for breakfast?"

Judy reached for Quinn's hand and patted it. "I never said that." Then she turned to Rachel and said "She tried to get rid of me for the past few minutes. She didn't want me to meet you right now. Afraid that I'll tell you some of her more embarrassing childhood stories. Like the one time she ran straight into that tree, or the other time, she was five and her grandfather always called her his little angel and she thought she could fly like an angel and jumped down that tree behind our house. She sported a cast for the rest of the summer and we had an hour long talk with her why angels could fly but she couldn't."

Rachel giggled, Quinn sulked. "She ran into a tree?"

The older blonde nodded grinning. "Yes. She was reading a book, while our family was taking it's Sunday stroll. We had to bring her to the emergency room, she needed five stitches."

"I learned my lesson."

"No, you didn't. Just a week after you stumbled over your own feet while reading and walking the same time."

Quinn sighed. At least her mother didn't have any pictures with her.

"Oh, do you want to take a look at Quinn, when she was just a baby? I have a few pictures on my cell phone."

"Why do you have baby photos of me on your cell phone?"

"Why not?" And then a battle of stares and drawn up eyebrows began. At least now Rachel knew where Quinn learned how to use her eyebrows like that. They were really effective weapons. Suddenly Judy stood up. "Okay girls, I have a manicure scheduled. It was nice to meet you Rachel. Maybe we can have dinner tonight so we can get to know each other better. I have a feeling that ..."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get your panties in a twist!"

"Mother! You're not allowed to spend any more time with Santana, she's not a good influence."

Judy rolled her eyes, kissed Quinn on her forehead and shook Rachel's hand again. "I'll see you too at dinner. Six o'clock, don't be late." She waved at the girls and left them alone at the breakfast table.

"Your Mom is really nice. I didn't think ..."

There was that eyebrow again. "She's trying. She loves me and without my dad in the picture everything is so much easier. We are a family again. It may be just my Mom and I, but it's family."

"Do you miss your dad?"

"Sometimes. But I miss the younger version of him. The man he was when I was a little child. The one who carried me around on his shoulders and helped me climb trees." The blonde shrugged her shoulders sadly. "But that man is long gone and he'll never come back and … and I really don't need him! I have my Mom, that's enough."

"You have me."

"Do I?" The blonde looked up hopefully and Rachel nearly cried, because all Quinn wanted was to be loved.

"You do. And … and you have … you have Santana and Brittany and Noah, Noah would do anything for you and … and Artie really likes you and you're friends with Mercedes, right? And … and Kurt admires your fashion sense and … yeah … the whole Glee Club likes you."

"I don't think that Finn will like me any more soon."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take his ex-girlfriend out on a date, what do you think?"

Rachel smiled. Flirty Quinn was back. "Is this your way of asking me out, Fabray?"

"What if it is? You told me yesterday, that you would say yes."

"But I want to be asked properly." The brunette gulped when Quinn took her hand and looked her deeply into the eyes. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go on a date with me?"

"I'll think about it."

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Of course I'm funny."

"Well I can tell you that you aren't."

"Doesn't matter, you still like me."

"I would even like you more, if you'd finally answered my question."

"Oh, of course."

"So?"

"So?"

"Rachel, that's not funny. You said that you would say yes."

"I did, but it's so cute when you're sulking. I just want to pinch your cheeks and ruffle your hair."

"Don't touch the hair!"

"Oh my god! Are you one of those? You know those hair fetishists? Like McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy? I heard that nobody's allowed to touch Patrick Dempsey's hair."

"Are you comparing me to a man?"

"Noooo, sweetie, I would never, ever compare you to a man. I … I like that you are a girl. I like it very, very much. But anyways, back to your question. Yes, I will go on a date with you."

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Where are you going to take me? And when?"

"I'll think about something and I'll get back to you with the details." The blonde drank the last of her coffee and stood up. "Are you ready to put on your skis again?"

"I might never be ready for that."

"Oh come on, the last time was not that bad. It was the first time you tried it. I'm sure you'll be better today and I told you that I may let you use the sticks."

"Yeah, but only if I'd be good."

"Come on. We'll try for a few hours and afterwards we'll do something that you like, okay?" Wow, Quinn was trying to find a compromise, that was something that Finn had never done.

"Okay. But if I get run down again by five year olds I'll quit."

"Okay." Quinn pulled the blonde up and off they went to put on their skiing clothes.

"I want to use my sticks now." Rachel was sitting in the snow, her arms wrapped around herself and looking like a petulant child.

"Rachel, they won't help you with your balance. Everybody learns to ski without their sticks. Just please get up and try again."

"But it's so hard." The brunette whined. "I'm not really motivated."

Quinn smiled slightly. "I think I'll have just the right motivation for you."

"Yeah? That's not an easy task."

"What would you say ..." The blonde bend down to reach Rachel's ear and whispered "... if I kissed you after skiing down this hill."

"Kiss me … k-k-iss me. On the mouth?"

"Anywhere you want." Quinn grinned.

"A-an-anywhere ..." Of course Rachel's mind instantly went to the gutter. "Anywhere." Her face took on a dreamy gaze.

"But ..."

"There's a but?"

"There is always a but. You have to make it down the hill without once falling down."

"That's … that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. I think you now have the right motivation to just do that."

"For one simple kiss?"

The blonde looked at the smaller girl with a mischievious grin on her face, her eyes were sparkling. "There will be nothing simple in that kiss."

"It'll be just a kiss."

"You've never kissed me. I'm going to knock you out of your shoes with that kiss, just you wait and see Miss Berry."

Sadly Rachel didn't make it down the hill without falling.

"What about my kiss?"

"Don't think that I didn't saw you falling down the last part."

"But Quinn ..."

Quinn kissed the brunette softly on the cheek. "A compromise."

"But I want the real thing."

"Maybe you'll get the real thing after our date."

"Maybe?"

"The setting has to be right and the feelings and everything."

"You are such a romantic Quinn Fabray. Everyone else would just plant one on me."

"Remember Rachel, I am not everyone else."

Rachel sighed. "I know. You are special!"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay but I was/am really ill at the moment. Had a fever last week, but now I'm on the road to recovery. Hope you'll still read, after waiting so long for a new part. Next chapter will be dinner with Mama Fabray, hope you like the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 10**

After spending a part of the day on the slopes and Rachel still trying to get that kiss, both girls decided that they would go back to the hotel and relax at the pool.

"I'll meet you back here in half an hour, alright?" Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek again, just to tease her a little bit and then left the brunette standing alone.

"Such a sneaky one!" Rachel murmured, while softly stroking her kissed cheek. She sighed, shook her head and left to change her clothes.

Quinn was deep in thought while she walked to her room, when she was interrupted by a loud and whiny voice. "Quinn?" The blonde froze. "What are you doing here?" She turned around and looked at the tall boy.

"Hello, Finn!" She tried a nice smile, but only managed a pained grimace, Finn didn't seem to notice. "I'm here with my Mom and you?" She was curious if he'd tell her the truth about Rachel or just invent some lie.

"Well … I … there was a Call of Duty marathon and my Mom thought it would be a nice surprise for me, so she booked me this little vacation." He grinned proudly, thinking that the blonde would believe what he told her.

"A Call of Duty marathon, I see. Well, how are you Finn?"

The boy leaned against a wall and tried to look cool. "I'm great." He smiled his, what he thought was, sexy smile, which to Quinn only looked dopey. "You know, I'm single again."

The famous eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded frantically. "Rachel and I, please everyone could see that we didn't have a future together. I mean come on, I'm the star quarterback and she ..." Finn winced when Quinn ellbowed him. "Ouch."

"Sorry, must have lost my balance." The blonde hissed.

"It's okay. So you know, I totally dumped her and now that I'm single again … we could … you know … I wanted to wait till I was back home to tell you, but only because you weren't here. But now that you are here, I can finally tell you ..."

"Tell me what?"

"I still love you."

Yeah sure, and Quinn was the Queen of England. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I know that I left you for Rachel, but it was a mistake, I know that now and I know that I want you back. What do you say? Dinner tonight?"

"I can't."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot, you surely have plans with your mother. Hey, you could take her with you. She always loved me. She'll be happy that we are back together, right?"

Her mother had loved Finn as much as any sexual transmitted disease. "My mother and I already have company at dinner."

"Did she get back with your dad again? That's great, I'm envious that you get to grow up with your dad." And the award for the most insensitive guy goes to Finn Hudson from Lima, Ohio.

"My dad's a jerk. You're welcome to have him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to get to." The blonde turned around to leave the boy, but was held back by him holding her arm.

"Come on Quinn, what could be more important than us getting back together. Us the golden couple. With me by your side you'll get to be prom queen."

"I doubt that and please release my arm!"

"But Quinn!" There it was again, that whiny voice that could belong to a five year old boy.

"I said No! Go away and kick some chairs Hudson."

"Quinn, we would be so good together."

"We've been together and it wasn't good. It's over Hudson, respect that or I'll make sure to tell Santana about this situation."

The boy snorted. "I'm not afraid of that little dyke, not anymore."

Quinn's eyes widened. "What did you just call her?"

"Dyke. That's what she is." Quinn saw red and the next thing she felt was a sharp sting in her right hand. "Ouch! My nose!" The blonde hoped that it was broken. "Why did you do that?"

"Go away before I punch you again and break your whole face", the blonde growled and turned around again. "If you ever, and I mean ever, say anything homophobic about my friends again, no matter if it's Santana, Brittany or even Kurt, I'll make your life a living hell. Mark my words Hudson!" She rushed away, letting the boy nurse his wounds himself.

Damn it! Her hand hurt so freaking much, she needed some ice for it. Quinn opened the minibar in search of something cold. She nearly fell over when someone knocked on the door.

"I swear if it's you Hudson, I'm going to punch you in your face ag … hi Rachel!" Sheepishly Quinn tried to hide her hurt hand behind her back.

"What did you just say?"

"Hi Rachel, that's what I said. I thought we would meet up? I mean it's really nice of you to pick me up … but … really, I'm not ready yet … I ..."

"Quinn Fabray, I only came her because you were already ten minutes late and I was worrying about you. What are you hiding behind your back?"

"What … nothing …"

"You grumbled something about Finn and hitting him … show me your hand."

"It's … it's nothing, really, no biggie."

"Show me your hand!"

"I'd rather not." Rachel had enough of this little game and pulled a little at Quinn's arm.

"Show me now, or you're never going to see me naked anytime soon."

All it took for Quinn to hear was the word naked and her mind immediately dropped into the gutter. In her daze she didn't even notice that Rachel was already looking at her hurt hand.

"What did you do Quinn? Your knuckles are turning blue and why is there a little blood on them? Quinn? Baby, tell me."

Baby, Rachel had called her baby. In her dreams Quinn already saw herself walking down the aisle, marrying Rachel and having lots and lots of babies with her. When she felt the brunettes soft lips on her knuckles, kissing them, the blonde sighed softly and lowered her head a little. "Rachel."

"What happened? Did you fight with the wall?" Rachel giggled a little, ignoring the goosebumps on her arms, that had built when Quinn had leaned her forehead softly against hers.

"Finn. I met Finn in the hallway."

"You punched him? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no. He was just an asshole and … yeah he deserved it."

"What did he do?"

"He wanted me to go out with him. Told me he dumped you. And then he called Santana a dyke."

"He what?"

"Yeah, so I clocked him, really hard. He was bleeding." Rachel giggled at the proud gaze of Quinn.

"You're such a badass. Santana would be proud of you. But you know that punching someone is not going to help."

"I know, I know. But he deserved it, but if it means so much to you, I won't ever hit him again."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." After these words the blonde found herself in a tight hug with the brunette.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon in Quinn's room, watching movies and raiding the minibar, of course they only drank the stuff without alcohol. An hour before dinner, Rachel left the blonde to get ready.

"Quinn, darling, are you ready for dinner? I'll just hop under the shower and then we can meet up with Rachel." Her mom was like a whirlwind as she came into the room and quickly occupied the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I am ready." Quinn flopped down on her bed and looked through on of her mothers magazines.

Fourty-five minutes later her mother came back out of the bathroom, fully clothed and hair modernly styled. "Let's go. We don't want your girlfriend waiting."

"She's not my girlfriend. At least not yet."

"You should ask her. She absolutely adores you, but who wouldn't? You're gorgeous and smart and ..."

"Mom, please. You're already embarrassing me and we haven't even left the room yet."

"I'm your mother, my job is to ebarrass you. You will understand when you have children yourself. Oh, just imagine a little blonde girl with Rachel's eyes. So cute. You know that I want grandchildren? As many as possible."

"I know Mom."

"I already saw a wedding dress for you. I'll show it to you when we get back, I think you'll like it. It looks really beautiful."

"Mom! Rachel and I haven't even been on one date and you are already planning our wedding?"

"Of course. And when we're back in Lima, I want to meet Rachel's fathers, I already called them to make plans with them."

"You did what?"

"Yes. Now come on, Quinn, Rachel won't wait forever, but well, I think for you she would wait forever."

"Mom!" Frustrated Quinn threw her hands in the air.

The older blonde froze, grabbed her daughters hand and looked at it intently. "What happened?"

"I had a little disagreement with Finn Hudson!"

"Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I'm going to kill that little bastard." Her mother's eyes were cold as eyes and Quinn did not doubt that her mother would hunt down Finn Hudson and kill him.

"He did not hurt me. He just said some things and ..."

"What things?"

"Mom, don't worry ..."

"I'm your Mom and Mom's do worry. Tell me what he said. If you don't then he will, or I'll ask Rachel, I'm sure that you already told her."

Quinn sighed. Her mother wouldn't let off till she knew. "He called Santana a dyke."

"Was he bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Well done."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Wow, I've never gotten that many reviews for one chapter, that's really nice :). I know it took me a little longer for the new part, but the last Glee episode threw me a little. But here it is now. Have fun reading and keep reviewing!

**Chapter 11**

"Look there's Rachel! She's so punctual!" Judy Fabray waved at Rachel, who in her mind was already her daughter in law. "And look at that dress she is wearing. Isn't she beautiful, Quinn?"

Quinn gritted her teeth. "Yes, she is. Come on Mom, let's take a seat." The blonde guided her mother to the table Rachel occupied. "Hello Rachel!"

"Hello!" Rachel stood up and pulled a chair out. "Judy, please have a seat."

Judy blushed and giggled. "Isn't she a charmer?"

"Did you just giggle?" Quinn didn't know if she should be disgusted or amused.

Rachel just smiled brightly and offered Quinn a chair also. "You look beautiful." She whispered in Quinn's ear, while the blonde sat down.

The younger blonde blushed and winced when she felt her mothers elbow in her ribs. "Ouch, Mom!"

"Tell her she looks gorgeous!"

"Mom please!"

"What? Compliment her. She's a girl. Girls like that."

"How would you know?"

Judy cleared her throat and said "There was this girl in college, Sally ..."

"No, no, no … I don't want to hear that. I don't want to hear how my mother explored this side of hers."

Judy just ignored her daughter. "She was beautiful. A brunette, tall, very, very smart and she had that cute little black-rimmed glasses that she wore for reading."

"Mom!"

"Shut up Quinn! I want to hear your mother's story. Go on Judy!"

"We were in the same study group and one night after smoking ..."

"I hope you didn't smoke pot, Dad would've ..."

"Quinnie, this was before I met your Dad and of course I smoked pot, who didn't? Well, back to my story: One night Sally and I were studying in the library, after smoking and well, we were a little high, so we couldn't concentrate and instead decided to go skinny dipping."

"In the library?"

"In the pond in one of the parks. Sally was a great swimmer and we played around a bit in the cold water. Afterwards we lay on her clothes and were star-gazing. It was really nice, she pointed out a few of the stars, it was really romantic. I grew cold after awhile and she just wound her arms around me and held me."

"Then she kissed you and yada, yada, yada ..."

"Quinn, don't be so rude! Let your mom finish the story. It's a really romantic story Judy."

"Where was I? Ah, yes, she held me and rubbed her hand on my back ..." Quinn looked like she wanted to vomit, but Judy just went on with her story. "She kissed me on the forehead and then placed little kisses all over my face, it was really sweet. She whispered something in my ear, I can't remember what it was, but I blushed and then she kissed me on the lips and my first thought was that it was so much softer than kissing guys."

Rachel was fascinated, she would've never begged Quinn's mom to be someone who had kissed a girl. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Rachel wants to know if you had sex with her." Quinn smirked at the blush on her friends face, before she realised what she had said to her mom and blushed herself.

"Not this evening."

Quinn's jaw hit the floor. "You … you … you had sex with her? I … I thought Dad was your first."

"That's what your Dad thought also and I let him believe that."

"But … but … but ..."

"Judy, I think you broke her." Rachel giggled.

"My … my mom had sex with another woman."

"Yes and it was really good. Nice. I couldn't have wished for a better partner for my first time. She was gentle and slow and just so perfect. It was one of these first times that everyone wishes he had." Judy sighed, lost in her past.

"Did you love her?"

"I don't know, we never had the chance to explore our feelings further. Our parents found out about us and we were both taken from college. I begged my parents to let me finish my studies and they agreed and sent me on another college. That's where I met Russel."

"Do you know what happened to Sally?"

"I never heard of her again."

"Such a beautiful lovestory, but the ending's really sad."

"Not really Rachel, if I hadn't met Russel, I wouldn't have gotten Quinn and her sister and I love my daughters very much."

"I love you too." Quinn laid her hand on her mother's and squeezed it softly.

"Even if I already plan your wedding?" The older blonde grinned and laughed when she saw her daughters deep blush.

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing me."

"No, it would be embarrassing if I showed Rachel your wedding dresses."

"Mom!"

Rachel found the whole thing amusing and decided to tease Quinn a little bit. "I want to see those dresses. I myself have already picked out the rings. I went with white gold, I hope that's okay with you Quinn."

"What about flower arrangements?"

"Oh, I haven't decided yet."

Quinn looked pained and stood up abruptly. "I … I'll just … I'll go to the restroom ..." The blonde left the two laughing women behind.

"Do you think we were teasing her a bit too much?"

"She'll get over it. She's just a little bit flustered now." Both women were silent for a moment and then Judy turned serious. "Rachel, you know that Quinn likes you?"

"Well, yes of course and I like her too."

"I don't think that you understand. She likes you very, very much. It's not like with Finn or any of the other boys she dated, this time she really means it."

"I know that, but why are you telling me?"

"Because I don't want her to get hurt. She's so young and she's already been through so much, too much. People may think that she's strong and cold. But I know my Quinn. She's just sometimes hiding behind that ice cold facade, because she doesn't want to get hurt. And she got hurt so many times. By her father and me and I won't ever forgive myself for that, never."

"I know all of that, Judy. I know that she's often hiding behind this wall. I know that."

"Then you also know that she dropped these walls for you." Judy sighed. "Look Rachel, I just want to ask you not to hurt her."

"I can't promise that I won't ever hurt her. But I can promise you that I won't ever hurt her intentionally."

"That's all I wanted to know. Thank you!" The two women smiled at each other. Silence fell over the table after that talk.

Quinn came back from the toilette and sat down. "What have I missed? Wait! Don't tell me if it's something embarrassing."

Rachel wanted to say something funny when she spotted Finn, who just had walked in. "Oh my god! Quinn, turn around."

The young blonde turned her head. "That guy is everywhere." She sighed and sank deeper into her seat.

"Maybe he won't see us." Too late, the tall boy had spotted the three women. And of course he hadn't learned his lessen and came over.

"Hello, ladies." He tried to smile charmingly and pulled out the fourth chair for himself. "You don't mind if I sit down with you, do you?"

"Actually, we do." Snapped the younger blonde and hooked one of her legs into the chairs legs. "Have you forgotten our little conversation from earlier?"

"But Quinn ..."

"Go away Hudson!"

Maybe Rachel would allow him to stay. "Rachel, baby ..."

Judy looked disgusted. "Young man, I think you should leave us alone."

"But Mrs Fabray ..."

Quinn stood up to her full height and looked at Finn, her eyes were so cold they could've frozen the Sahara. "Is one black eye and a bloody nose not enough for you?"

"I already forgave you Quinn. I know that little dy... Santana is your friend and I'm going to accept that. I accepted Kurt too, didn't I?" Finn smiled.

"Finn, please just leave."

"But why? I just want to eat with my two ex-girlfriends."

"You really are that dumb?"

"I'm not dumb." The boy pouted. "Rachel, I'm not dumb, right?"

"At the moment, I'm not so sure about that. I heard you told Quinn that you dumped me and then you asked her to go out with you."

Finn's eyes widened and he started to sweat. How could he get out of that mess without losing one of the girls. "I … that's a lie. Quinn totally came onto me."

"Excuse me?"

"She … she …"

"So, Quinn came onto you, hmm?"

"Yes, totally!"

"And while she did that she stumbled and her fist landed in your face?"

"Yes, totally. You know she's such a klutz sometimes. Have you seen her dance?"

Quinn's face grew redder by the minute and Rachel was afraid that the girl would just explode. "You should really leave now!"

"Why?" He still hadn't gotten it. That boy was slower than a snail.

"Because in exactly five seconds you'll have another black eye and this time I'm going to make sure that your nose is broken."

"Quinn!"

"What? He just insulted my dance moves. Everyone knows that he is the one that can't dance. He moves like a … like a … he … he dances like a monkey." Quinn pressed her fists together so strongly that her knuckles grew white.

The brunette girl stood up and laid her hand gently on Quinn's shoulder. "Sweetie, we know that you have great moves. He's just jealous!"

"Jealous of that blonde bimbo?" The boy snorted.

Judy took a deep breath and then spat out "Did you just call my daughter a bimbo?"

"Well, yes Ma'am!"

Judy's voice was icy when she said in a really low tone "I suggest you leave this instant Finn Hudson, or you'll find out what true pain is." She played with her fork and imagined putting it in his meaty hands.

"You heard my mother!"

The boy gritted his teeth and gave the chair next to him a mighty kick. "We will talk later. This is not over!"

"We will see Hudson! You'll leave Rachel and Quinn alone, or I will call your mother!" This threat seemed to do the trick, because Finn left them alone. "Quinn, sit back down and take a sip of your drink. Deep breaths, baby girl, deep breaths."

"He's just so … gosh! What did I ever see in him?" Quinn shook her head and drank a little bit of her lemonade.

"What did you two ever see in him? He's not the brightest, is he?"

The girls smiled at each other and Judy clapped her hands together. "Let's forget about that boy and enjoy the rest of our evening. Rachel, I still have a few of Quinn's stories to tell."

"Mom, please!"

"What? They are good stories. Like the one time ..."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_I'm truly sorry that it took me so long to post another part of the story and it's a short one, I hope you can forgive and still keep reading and reviewing. You see I suffered from a major writer's block and haven't gotten fully over it yet. I still hope you like that part. Maybe I can post another one tomorrow. _

**Chapter 12**

After a nice meal and more revealing stories about Quinn's life, Judy had excused herself and left the teenagers alone. They finished their drinks with small talk about Glee and their latest studies and Quinn escorted Rachel back to her room, where – surprise – Finn Hudson was waiting.

"Really? He's not that slow, is he?"

"I'm afraid he is." Rachel took out her key and ignored the tall boy that sat next to the door. "Do you want to come in?" Of course the question was directed at Quinn, but Finn being Finn thought that she meant him.

"Of course Rachel. We really need to talk about what happened and it's great that you are giving me the chance to explain my past behaviour."

"She didn't mean you, Hudson." The blonde girl growled angrily.

"Well who else could she have meant then?"

"Please, just leave Finn! I don't want to talk to you. Not now and not in the near future. We are over!"

"But Rachel, what we had was so good." The boy tried to plead his case. He stood up and slid between Rachel and Quinn, nearly knocking the blonde girl over.

"Really? And what was so good about us? Do you really think you were a good boyfriend?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, but then he nodded. "Sure. I always listened to you and stuff."

"You weren't even able to pretend to listen to me. You forgot our anniversaries, my birthday, my Dad's birthday, you forgot repeatedly that I was vegan, our dates consisted of watching football games or going to Breadstix, where you ate whatever you wanted and I always had to get salad, because that's the only vegan-friendly thing on their menu."

"But, but I got you flowers and I gave you a star for Christmas."

"You never stood up for me and defended me."

"I gave up Quinn for you!"

"Finn, my fist has your name on it."

"What? Really?" He turned slightly to look at Quinn. Why had she written his name on her fist?

"Yeah, really! And if you don't walk away right now and leave us alone for the rest of this vacation, my fist is going to meet your face – again!" Rachel giggled at that and couldn't help but feel a bit aroused. Quinn was really hot when she was pissed and protective.

"Quinn, why don't you leave, so that Rachel and I can get back together and be happy, without you and your bitchiness."

"She doesn't want to be with you, don't you get that?"

"Just leave Quinn!" He demanded again and turned back to Rachel. "So, I forgive you for dumping me and we can start over again, okay?"

"No!"

"But Rachel!" The boy took the brunettes hands in his and caressed them. "I will be better, I promise."

"No Finn, it's over! Accept that!"

His grip on her hands tightened. "You know, if you would give it up more often, I would have maybe made more effort to listen to you."

"Leave Five-Seconds-Finn!" Quinn growled again and tried to wedge herself between the tall boy and her short friend.

"Five-Seconds-Finn?" Finn looked at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah! That's how long you last in bed! Now go away, before I make you! And I'll warn you, you're going to limp for the next week!"

"In a few weeks you'll come crawling back to me, Rachel. I know it! But guess what, I won't be waiting for you!"

Both girls now had enough and fled into Rachel's room, leaving the boy outside ranting about how many girls he could have.

"He's so persistent."

"He's an idiot! He only wants what he can't get. Somehow we all grew and matured, but Finn only grew and kept stuck at the level of a five year old. I don't know what I ever saw in him." Quinn shook her head.

"Should we call security? He's still outside ranting." Rachel pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"He'll go away eventually. If he ever gives you trouble just tell me and I'll sick Santana at him."

They stood a few minutes, with their ears pressed to the door. "I think he left."

"Do you want to check?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, if he's still outside and sees me, then we won't ever get rid of him."

"True. So what shall we do now? We, well I can't leave until we are sure that he's gone."

Rachel smiled shyly at the blonde. "Well, you could also spend the night. The bed's big enough and I know that there'll be a viewing of Funny Girl on TV."

"But … but I don't have my pajamas with me."

"You could sleep naked. I wouldn't mind." The brunettes eyes darkened and somehow she got lost in her fantasy about Quinn being naked in her bed and making sweet, sweet love to her.

"Na-, Naked? You want me to sleep naked? I … I ..." The blonde stuttered and blushed.

"Quinn, calm down!" Rachel took the blondes hands in her own and gently stroked them, making Quinn blush further. "It was a joke … of course, down the road I want to see you naked, but we as of yet we haven't even defined our relationship and you still owe me that kiss and you know when you kiss me and we find out that we are not really compatible … Oh my god, what if there's no firework when we kiss?" Rachel began to panic.

"Sweetie, when we kiss, you'll see stars and fireworks, you won't even know what hit you" Quinn grinned smugly.

"My, Ms Fabray you have such confidence in your kissing abilities. Are you sure you are that good?"

"No, but I'm plenty sure that we have that much chemistry."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Another short chapter! Thank you for the nice reviews. I'll try to give you a longer chapter by the weekend. Have fun reading!

**Chapter 13**

The morning light filtered through the window and fell softly on the two girls still deep in slumber. After the whole Finn fiasco the girls had settled on Rachel's bed and watched "Funny Girl" on TV. Afterwards they had fallen asleep rather quickly in each others arms.

Quinn slowly stirred and opened her hazel eyes. She smiled softly and then started to giggle when she heard Rachel's quiet snore.

"Didn't know that Rachel Berry snored."

"Not … not snoring." mumbled a still sleeping Rachel.

"Of course she even hears everything in her sleep." the blonde whispered.

"Everything." Rachel cuddled closer, her head now on Quinn's shoulder and her arms wound around the former cheerleaders body.

Quinn sighed happily and tightened her own arms around the smaller girl. Suddenly she felt something wet on her shoulder. She wrinkled her nose and yelped "Drool!" Rachel didn't even stir. The blonde tickled Rachel's side softly and the brunette finally opened her eyes and looked at the other girl sleepily. "What?"

"You're drooling … on my shoulder. And you snore!"

Suddenly Rachel was wide awake, jumping out of the bed, her arms folded over her chest, trying her best diva glare. "I certainly do not snore!"

The blonde grinned and sat up. "You do! And it's really cute!"

The glare grew harder. "I want evidence! Do you have any proof that I snore?"

"Well I heard, isn't that proof enough?"

Rachel huffed. "I do NOT snore!"

"Sweetie, my hearing is impeccable, you do snore."

"And … and … and you farted in the middle of the night!" Rachel was irritated when Quinn laughed about that comment. "You should be embarrassed!"

"Why? You know as well as I that I did not fart."

"Well and I did not snore."

"I know what I heard."

"Maybe you were dreaming."

"I was not dreaming about your snoring. In my dream you did lots of other things, but you were certainly not sleeping." Quinn grinned. "And now come back to bed. I want to snuggle a little bit more."

Rachel stomped her feet. "I am not in the mood to snuggle. I'll go and take a shower … you … you can snuggle with my pillow." The brunette stomped into her bathroom, her face bright red after hearing Quinn laugh at her again. After hearing the laughter grow louder and louder, the small brunette stomped out again and tried to glare at the former cheerleader again, who only laughed more.

"You … you are so rude."

"And you are really hot when you're trying to imitate my HBIC-glare." Quinn now stood up and wound her arms around the young singer. "In fact, you are so hot right now, that I'm seriously thinking about kissing you."

Rachel immediately perked up and a big smile bloomed on her face. "Really?"

"Still so very eager to kiss me?"

"I'd have to be dead to not want to."

Quinn smiled lightly. Her hand wandered up to Rachel's face, stroking the one of the pink cheeks gently. "I could just … you know lean down a little bit and then ..." The blonde did as she said. The air was sizzling and Rachel suddenly felt even hotter than before.

The brunette swallowed. "Th-then?"

"Then our lips could touch."

"T-t-ouch?"

"Yes, touch." Their lips were only an inch apart, Rachel would just have to lean up to feel those heavenly looking lips on hers. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Y-y-yes!" The young singer stuttered and nearly lost her balance when she felt Quinn's hand take a gentle hold on her neck. She swallowed again and then closed her eyes in anticipation of what seemed to come next. After a few seconds she still didn't feel Quinn's lips on hers, so the brunette leaned up to press her mouth on that of her future girlfriend, but all her lips met was air and the young singer stumbled forward after losing her balance. "Wha-what? Quinn!"

"I decided that I want to shower first." The blonde had sidestepped the singer and was already on her way to the bathroom. "And, you have horrible morning breath!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "I do not have morning breath."

"Yes you do! And you do snore!" With that the door was closed and to Rachel's annoyance it was also locked.

"Quinn Fabray, you are the most ..."

"Beautiful and intelligent and of course the funniest person on earth?" The brunette heard from behind the closed door.

With a sigh Rachel combed through her long her. "That's not what I wanted to say, but nonetheless true."

A few hours later the girls, or rather Rachel, were trying their luck in skiing again. Rachel was finally brave enough to try the ski lift and promptly caused the whole thing to stop because of her. After a few unsuccessful tries, Rachel was ready again to ski down the small hill. She was halfway down, when some tall skier cut her way and she lost her balance and fell down. Seconds later Quinn was at her side helping her up, while the tall skier had just went on and nearly caused another two accidents.

"Who is that? He shouldn't be allowed on this slope. He's a danger for all of the kids."

"And me."

"Yes and you. Oh my god! He should brake, before he ..." Too late, the tall skier had landed face first in a big snow drift. "Ouch that must hurt."

"Only serves him right. He cut my way and he was skiing way to fast and isn't even able to stop. Pathetic. At least I can stop my skis."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, you always stop by just letting yourself fall on your butt. I bet your behind is already green and blue."

Rachel grinned smugly. "Wanna take a look?"

The blonde bend down a little, their faces only an inch away from each other and whispered "Yes." She was delighted when she felt Rachel shiver against her.

"Quinn."

"Yes?"

"If you don't kiss me right now, I'll probably die."

"That's a little bit dramatic isn't it?"

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry! Drama is my life."

"I know." Quinn rose to her full height again and smiled softly at the brunette.

"Why can't you just kiss me? I mean am I that ..." Quinn swooped in and placed her lips on Rachel's soft ones, successfully interrupting the oncoming rant.

Rachel didn't see stars nor fireworks. It was like a supernova.


	15. Note

Hi,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long and this is not an update of the story, but only a note that I won't be able to finish it. I am just not motivated enough to finish the story and Glee is not doing anything to change that, in fact I have quit watching the show. I'm apologizing to all who have been waiting patiently for an update. Thank you for reading!


End file.
